<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flicker by fireflyslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765799">Flicker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove'>fireflyslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules of Acquisition (DS9) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Jadzia Dax Lives, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's One More Baby?</p><p>(A lot, that's what.)</p><p>Or, Rejah. </p><p>(Rules of Acquisition, a Chain of Light Miniseries, PART THE THIRD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Worf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules of Acquisition (DS9) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully Rejah will be less complicated than her sister. Is that too much to ask??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hatrel regarded the baby with a wary expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” they asked, brows furrowed as they looked up at their mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your sister, Hatrel,” Jadzia said. “Her name is Sazi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatrel was perched on the side of the biobed, a swaddled Sazi in their lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hatrel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia was stumped for the answer to that question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she is of your house,” Worf said. “Your mother carried her within her body, and now she will rely on all of us for protection until she is old enough to fight for herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at Sazi with narrowed eyes, but nodded. “When can she have a bat’leth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia barked a laugh. “A few years yet, Trel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go back to Uncle Garak’s?” they asked a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go straight there,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf looked after them, then shook his head. “If you had told me ten years ago that I would have a Romulan child, I would not have believed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hatrel is not a typical Romulan,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they are not,” Worf said fervently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have believed this?” she asked, voice carefully moderate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia? No. I did not even know Alexander existed,” Worf said. “I had never seen myself having a child. It did not seem… You know that I had… difficulty growing up on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be like that for any child of mine. And then I was faced with repeated disgrace among my own people, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were of no House,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Worf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now you have a House,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have you and Hatrel and Saskia,” Worf said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, they returned to their quarters after Julian pronounced all parties healthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the news is already all over the station,” Jadzia said. “But I’d like to invite Nerys over to meet Sazi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf nodded. “Before you call her, I have a request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with the human concept of godparents?” Worf asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Alexander was young, I asked Commander Riker and Counselor Troi to be his godparents. I believe he still has regular contact with them,” Worf said. “I would like to ask Commander Kira to be Saskia’s godmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t for Hatrel,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” Worf said. “But Hatrel was not a baby. I suppose Dr. Bashir and Garak have taken on the role for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak will be thrilled,” Jadzia said under her breath. “But yes, if she agrees, I think it’s a wonderful idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Kira Nerys was sitting on the couch next to Jadzia, holding Sazi and making cooing noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adorable,” Kira said. “What’s her name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia, daughter of Jadzia, of the House of Martok,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a big title for someone so small,” Kira said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re calling her Sazi,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sazi,” Kira said, and then a blessing in Bajoran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sazi wrinkled her face in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she likes you,” Jadzia said, looking meaningfully at Worf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander,” Worf said. “I… we have something to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Kira said, handing Sazi back to Jadzia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would like you to be Sazi’s godmother,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God...mother?” Kira said. “Sorry, I’m not familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Godparents are the first people to take a child when the child’s parents die,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also have a close relationship with the child,” Worf said. “Help raise them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Kira said. “The Bajoran word for that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>zhaya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s similar to an aunt or uncle, but not related by blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly!” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a great honor to become a child’s zhaya,” Kira said. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you’re the first call for babysitting,” Jadzia said. “I don’t think Garak could handle Hatrel </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sazi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems so calm right now,” Kira said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have several bets that say she’ll be wreaking havoc by her first birthday,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet on our child?” Worf said, sounding scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sazi cut off her parent’s squabble by waking up, cry splitting the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Kira said, and said her goodbyes quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled Sazi, and Jadzia sat down heavily, exhaustion finally catching up to her. “It’s been a long day,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed,” Worf said. “I will stay with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jadzia said, brushing a final kiss over her daughter’s forehead before she wandered off toward the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a week after Sazi’s birth, and Jadzia, still off duty for another six months but unable to remain in her quarters for one moment longer, was in Ops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” the human ensign said, turning toward Kira. “A bird of prey just docked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birds of prey dock all the time,” Kira said, her tone leading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one says it’s carrying Chancellor Martok,” the ensign said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kira said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he was going to show up, but I didn’t expect him to do it unannounced,” Jadzia said, quietly so only Kira could hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unmarked,” the ensign said. “And I’m only reading a dozen lifesigns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace changes things,” Kira said. “Well. I guess it’s a good thing we have the Federation Ambassador to Qo’noS on the station.” She turned her gaze to Jadzia. “Would you like to go to the airlock with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be delighted,” Jadzia said, hopping down from her perch and following Kira to the turbolift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the airlock’s inner door rolled back, Martok’s face split into a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jadzia!” he said, voice booming. “Where is that nibling of mine?” He spread his hands wide and pulled Jadzia into a rough embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re with their father and their sister,” Jadzia said, pounding Martok on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander,” Martok said, turning to Kira. “I apologize for the suddenness of my arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor,” Kira said, tipping her head. “Do you or your men need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the pleasures of the Promenade,” Martok said. “We are leaving tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Jadzia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are on a diplomatic mission,” Martok said, “but we happened to be within a few dozen lightyears, and I wanted to meet my niece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then come with me,” Jadzia said. “Later, Kira?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Kira said, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia led Martok back to her quarters, filling him in on Hatrel’s latest holosuite adventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy to hear they are practicing their targ hunting,” Martok said. “We’ll make a Klingon of them yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be thrilled to hear it,” Jadzia said, palming the control for the door. “Worf!” she called inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are back early,” Worf said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a visitor,” Jadzia said, and Martok stepped in behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother!” Martok said. “You are looking well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They embraced, thumping hands on backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is this baby?” Martok asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the cot over there,” Worf gestured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia scooped Sazi out, and walked back to Martok with her. She was tiny, but Martok took her and held her expertly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you called her?” Martok asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him?” Jadzia asked Worf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” Worf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an ancient custom,” Martok said, “a child’s name is not to be spoken over a distance until they are a year old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia,” Worf said. “Sazi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is it?” Martok asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Jadzia said. She knew the Klingons didn’t really go in for nicknames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia-Sazi,” Martok said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want,” Jadzia said. “We usually just call her Sazi though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call her Saskia. It is a good Klingon name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dax,” Garak said, sitting down next to Jadzia at the replimat. “Did you have a chance to read that padd I gave you before Sazi was born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one about the pregnant Cardassian?” Jadzia asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Garak said. “It’s a rather delicate situation, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have missed the details,” Jadzia said. “Care to enlighten me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekear Belran is the last remaining member of a very powerful family,” Garak said. “Her family was… very unpopular with the people running the government. She herself did not commit any atrocities, but for her own protection, she has been living on a Federation planet since the war ended. The child… well, there’s no way to put this politely, but Ekear does not know who the child’s father is. She has had lovers of several species, and refuses to allow the child to be tested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia nodded, indicating she was still listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekear wishes to return to Cardassia. She wants to make amends for her family. But… she does not wish to take a child with her. They will be in danger and could be used as leverage against her if they were kidnapped. Her pregnancy is not public knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have the feeling you’re about to ask me if I want to adopt a child?” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know me so well, Commander,” Garak said, his best smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadzia narrowed her eyes at him. “Why aren’t you and Julian adopting them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garak actually laughed at that. “Can you imagine me as a father? No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How soon until the child is born?” Jadzia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks at most,” Garak said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will speak to Worf,” Jadzia said. “But you must realize we just had a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be like twins,” Garak said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Worf said flatly. “We are not adopting a Cardassian child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worf, at least think about it,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia is not even two weeks old,” Worf said. “Surely someone else will be willing to adopt this child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak says his contacts are coming up dry,” Jadzia said. “Apparently the Belran family made some truly unfortunate choices, and this child is being judged for that before they’re even born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf groaned under his breath. “Sins of the father,” he muttered. “Very well, I will at least entertain the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which things get Spicy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door chime sounding in the middle of the night was not an uncommon occurrence, but when there was a two-week-old infant in residence, it was rather uncouth. Sazi woke immediately, and her cries woke Hatrel. After a quick pause to consider her life choices going back a few hundred years, Jadzia rolled out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Door or baby?” she asked as the chime sounded again, twice this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” Worf grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably for the best. Sazi and Hatrel were the only two who Worf wouldn’t growl at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia pulled a robe around herself, toed into a pair of slippers, and stalked off to the door. She hit the button to open it, and prepared her best glare for whoever was on the other side. That turned out to be a frazzled Kira, still in her uniform, without the coat. She had a sense of deja vu to the last time Kira had shown up in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Kira started, “but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s urgent and someone’s dying?” Jadzia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Living, actually,” Kira said. “There’s a transport on the way here, and… can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia stepped back, and the door closed behind Kira. The lights had come up, dimmer than they were in the day cycle. Sazi had stopped crying a few moments earlier, and Worf was holding her in one arm and Hatrel in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry about the time,” Kira said. “But you need to see this before the transport arrives.” She handed Jadzia a padd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia skimmed the padd, then glanced up at Worf. “Nerys, can you give us a minute?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kira said, and stepped back into the corridor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia took Sazi from Worf, and the baby snuffled, but didn’t wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The baby was born yesterday,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cardassian,” Worf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently not fully Cardassian,” Jadzia said. “Their birth mother still refused to divulge the identity of their birth father, and this,” she waved the padd, “only says that the baby is half-Cardassian. But yes, that baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf inclined his head, a mute </span>
  <em>
    <span>Continue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the baby is going to be here in three hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jadzia said. “Honestly. I didn’t give Garak an answer either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf shifted Hatrel’s sleeping weight in his arms, and stared at the bulkhead over Jadzia’s shoulder. He was looking at his father’s bat’leth, an object he had hung there on the night he had decided to stay on the station, years ago. Then he looked down at Hatrel, and at Sazi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would your answer have been?” he asked. “If we were having this discussion and the baby was still only theoretical.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say yes, whole-heartedly,” Jadzia said. “That child is going to have a difficult time finding acceptance most places in the galaxy, and, well,” she gestured with Sazi to finish her sentence.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf made a Klingon thinking noise, and then nodded. “I brought home a child in the middle of the night, so it is only fair that you return the favor. But only once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia laughed, and then quickly stifled the noise when Sazi’s face contorted. “That’s not the answer I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I would think about it, and I did,” Worf said. “I was prepared to say yes to the theoretical child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re never going to sleep again, are we?” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the time being, there wasn’t much they actually needed to do to prepare for a baby, assuming the child would have much the same needs as Sazi did. Jadzia was too jittery to go back to bed, and after telling Kira that she would be meeting the transport when it docked, resorted to nesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, three hours was a short time. It was still the wee hours of the morning, but there were the earlier risers on the Promenade as Jadzia made her way to the airlock. The transport had already docked, and was undergoing final checks as she arrived. The door rolled back and the customary antsy first passengers disgorged. She peered into the shadowy depths of the airlock, and nearly jumped out of her skin at a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whirled to find Garak standing behind her, hands up, face apologetic. “I am sorry, Dax,” he said. “I merely wished to… “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being nosy,” Jadzia said. “I can’t say I blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit,” Garak said. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in how this will turn out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your theory?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the species of the father,” Jadzia said. “I’m personally thinking Vulcan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Garak said. “Well, I couldn’t say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Garak? You don’t have a theory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to guess, and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>a guess, mind you, I’d say Human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flow of passengers had slowed, and finally the one she had been waiting for came through the airlock. Jadzia was slightly surprised to see Caratodd Aya holding a baby carrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadzia!” Cara said, “Good to see you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cara, I didn’t know you would be the one bringing the baby,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, given the rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> nature of the situation, all the parties thought it best that someone familiar deal with it,” Cara said. “Is there somewhere we can go that’s less… public?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jadzia said. “There’s a meeting room just over here.” She crossed the Promenade, and it took the self control of three hundred years of living not to peer into the baby carrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garak followed them inside, palming the door control behind him. Cara raised no objections to his presence, which Jadzia would have found telling under other circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Hatrel?” Cara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re a little jealous of their sister,” Jadzia said. “But they’re also getting extra targ hunting practice in. Luckily it’s easy to distract a 4 year old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Cara said, starting a sentence she seemed to not want to finish. “This is a little awkward to ask at this point, but I have to. Is that going to be a problem with another baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatrel being jealous?” Jadzia asked. “No, I don’t think so. We’re making time just for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they have a village, to quote a human expression,” Garak put in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that,” Jadzia said. “Garak is their favorite uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara nodded, obviously that was the right answer. “Good. Well then, I believe introductions are in order?” She reached into the baby carrier, but Jadzia stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind waiting a few minutes? Worf just had to get Hatrel dressed,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cara said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was less than ten minutes until Worf arrived. Hatrel took one look at Garak and latched themself onto his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just go have breakfast with Hatrel?” Garak said, and engaged the child in a conversation as he took them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf looked after them and shook his head. “I will never understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia’s attention returned to Cara, who was smiling fondly. “I rarely get to see such well-adjusted children,” she said. “Especially ones who came from the kind of situation Hatrel was in. Now, would you like to meet this baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia nodded. Cara reached back into the carrier and withdrew the child. The only thing Jadzia could see of the baby was a head of curly, shiny black hair. She held her arms out, and Cara placed the baby in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Baby Girl,” Cara said. “Officially, that’s her name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was immediately obvious on looking at the little face what particular mixture of species this child was. In the middle of her forehead was the characteristic spoon-shaped Cardassian ridge, but it was surrounded by what were, to Jadzia’s accustomed eyes, obviously Klingon brow ridges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooooh,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf stood behind Jadzia and looked at the baby over her shoulder. She felt him tense as he clocked the same thing she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Cara from the baby’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you ask,” Cara said. “Her father is dead, he was one of the last casualties of the War. Ekear knew who the father was the whole time, but due to the… strained tensions between Cardassia and the Klingons, she kept it a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl’s blood family has a claim on her,” Worf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her father was dishonored,” Cara said. “He was of no House.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sins of the father,” Worf repeated, soft enough that Jadzia didn’t think that Cara heard it. Louder, “This will complicate things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara looked surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only ceremonially,” Worf said. “I will not consign this child to the fate that would await her on Cardassia or Qo’noS or Earth. And if Martok has an issue with her, well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will kill him if he does,” Worf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara was distinctly uncomfortable as she cleared her throat. “Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Klingon politics, Cara,” Jadzia said. “It takes a bit less finesse and a bit more browbeating. Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s healthy,” Cara said. “But if you want to have a doctor check her…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re not giving her back now,” Jadzia said. “Julian can look at her later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Cara said. “In that case, Ekear has already signed over her parental rights. Normally, with an adoption in the Federation, that takes thirty days to take effect. But given that Ekear is a Cardassian citizen, under their laws, she has effectively disowned Baby Girl and made her a ward of the state. I’m acting on behalf of the Cardassian government in this case. So all you two need to do is sign these,” she held out two padds, which they signed. “And Baby Girl is now legally yours under Cardassian law. Now, I’m going to step out of the room and step back in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did so, with Worf and Jadzia looking after her quizzically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she stepped back in, she had a bright smile on her face. “Hello, Worf, Jadzia! I see that you have just gotten custody of a child from Cardassian Orphans’ Services. I’d be more than happy to help you get this child’s adoption formalized by the Federation, as a representative of the Federation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding dawned on Jadzia, and she smiled back. “Hello, Cara! Yes, the representative of the Cardassian government just left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Worf shaking his head behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I seem to already have some documents here detailing the circumstances of Baby Girl’s birth and adoption,” Cara said. “All that’s left to do is file a birth registration. I assume you’d like to name her something other than Baby Girl?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left Jadzia stumped. “Um, yes,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Cara said. “I’m suddenly thirsty. I’ll just go to the replimat for some coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now we just have to name another child,” Jadzia said casually. “And we’ve only got ten minutes to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A large part of this is largely just an excuse to indulge one of my special interests.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Jadzia muttered under her breath. “Where do we even start? I feel like I spent all my naming efforts on Sazi. Should she have a Cardassian name? A Klingon name? Something we just make up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf was silent for a while, looking contemplative, while Jadzia rammed syllables together in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apeyr? Jet? Jali? Jorlas? Katri? Indigo? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe we should honor her Cardassian heritage,” Worf said. “I know what it is like to be brought up in a culture not your own. I do not call myself Rozhenko, though the name is part of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t disagree,” Jadzia said. “We didn’t talk about it when we named Sazi, but her legal name has my pre-joining surname as her surname. Traditionally the child of a joined Trill is given the family name of the mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is her legal name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saskia Idaris,” Jadzia said. “I didn’t even think to tell you, I apologize, it just slipped my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sazi is as much a Trill as she is a Klingon,” Worf said, “I do not have an objection to her sharing your culture with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Jadzia said, “Because you adopted Hatrel before I did, their name is entered in Federation records under a Klingon template. As far as the Federation is concerned, they are Hatrel, child of Worf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Worf said, “but that still does not answer the question at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t,” Jadzia said. “I hate to involve him in everything we do, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must ask Garak,” Worf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the only Cardassian we know personally,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he will undoubtedly be involved in her life,” Worf said. “Never did I think a child of mine would have a Cardassian uncle. Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dax to Garak,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Garak’s voice answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a small cultural issue,” Jadzia said. “And we were wondering if we could, ah, get your opinion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be delighted,” Garak said. “I’ll be there in just a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Garak, if you could leave Hatrel with the social worker for now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garak, alone, walked through the door a few moments later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what’s the ‘cultural issue’?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cardassian naming traditions,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Garak said. “Traditionally the child is named after an ancestor. ‘Elim’ was my great grandfather’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia scratched her chin, “I don’t think we can do that here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to give the child a Cardassian name?” Garak asked, sounding genuinely surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Worf said. “Against my better judgement. She deserves to have that connection to her culture, if she’s going to be raised outside of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is an older— it’s ancient, honestly— tradition of naming an infant after the feast day on which they were born. It’s rarely done now, but it would not be looked at askance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was born yesterday,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer,” Garak said. “Access Cardassian cultural records, reference ancient feast days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Files accessed,” the computer said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What feast day was associated with yesterday’s date?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Feast of Rejahastak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The female name would be Rejah,” Garak said, going to the panel on the wall and bringing up the file the computer had accessed. “The male name is Rejahak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jadzia said. “That’s… remarkably similar to my cousin’s name, Reyara. Worf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rejah,” Worf said, and then looked down at the infant, eyebrows unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you needed me for?” Garak asked, obviously sensing the delicate situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Garak,” Jadzia said distractedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Garak was out of the room, Jadzia said to Worf, “Try calling her back from messing with a targ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REJAH, SASKIA. CEASE THAT. COME HERE.” Worf barked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s it,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not Klingon, but it will not be a hindrance to her,” Worf said. “I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia asked the computer to call Cara back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The social worker had a wide grin on her face. “Hatrel is a sprightly little thing, aren’t they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All night, sometimes,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a name for Baby Girl?” Cara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, and Worf spoke, “Rejah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rejah,” Cara repeated, entering it into her padd. “Do you want her name to follow the Klingon template that Hatrel’s does?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia and Worf exchanged a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Worf said. “Though she will be entered that way into the Klingon house records, her Federation name should be Rejah Idaris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idaris?” Cara asked. She tapped a few buttons on her padd, then her expression cleared, “Ah, I see. Matches her sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Worf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, Miss Rejah,” Cara said. “Welcome to the United Federation of Planets. And congratulations, you two. On both Saskia and Rejah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cara,” Jadzia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Cara said. “You’re not going to get much sleep for the next five years or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That startled a loud laugh out of Worf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more documents were signed, Cara bade them farewell, and took off for what she claimed was a much needed drink, despite the early hour on the station. Quark’s was always open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once more unto the breach,” she said. “Hatrel here or at home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Worf said. “Get it over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia called Garak again, and he entered almost immediately with Hatrel trotting behind him. He looked around, read the room with a spy’s practiced ease, and excused himself quickly. Jadzia handed the baby to Worf, and knelt down in front of Hatrel, bringing herself to the child’s level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not Sazi,” Hatrel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jadzia said. “Her name is Rejah. She’s going to be your sister like Sazi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Hatrel asked bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her mama wasn’t able to take care of her,” Jadzia said. “So she asked Uncle Garak to help her find someone who could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia stood, and picked Hatrel, balancing the child on her hip so they could see Rejah’s sleeping face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s like Sazi!” Hatrel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Jadzia said. “Except she’s part Klingon like Father and part Cardassian like Uncle Garak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatrel was quiet for a long time, and then said, “We can keep her. But she can’t have my bat’leth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia laughed. “Good. I’m happy you agree with us. And we’ll get her her own bat’leth when she’s old enough. You’ll have to help teach her and Sazi how to use them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stab!” Hatrel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Worf said. “Now shall we go home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Promenade was still sparsely populated, and no one gave them a second glance as they made their way back to their quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira and a humanoid-shaped Odo were sitting on their couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the baby?” Kira asked. “Of course it is, that’s a stupid question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” Jadzia said. “And as much as I’d like to introduce her…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need sleep,” Kira said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have not had Saskia’s naming day celebration,” Worf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this was why,” Jadzia said. “We can do it in a few days, introduce them together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I would like that,” Worf said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Rejah,” Jadzia said to Kira and Odo, and Worf tipped the baby so they could see her. Whatever they thought of her obvious parentage, they said nothing, but Kira’s face crinkled in a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Rejah,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left, and Jadzia resisted the urge to sit down heavily on the couch.. Despite their protestations, Hatrel was yawning widely. Worf went to Sazi’s room and put Rejah in the crib with her. Jadzia tucked Hatrel back into bed, already giving the day up as lost, and went to stand next to Worf, looking down at Sazi and Rejah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re twins of a sort,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she leaned her head into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more surprise adoptions,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we could handle another child,” Jadzia said. “These two plus Hatrel? I’ll be surprised if the station survives their childhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More formidable than the Dominion,” Worf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Founders never would have stood a chance,” Jadzia said, then yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worf turned them, and palmed the light switch off on the way out. Jadzia glanced back over her shoulder at where a shaft of light from the living room was cast across the babies’ faces, their brow ridges throwing odd shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well, my daughters,” she murmured. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now just wait for the one where Alexander meets all his siblings.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on several Federation worlds AND Bajor @fireflyslove</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>